What If Katniss Protected Prim at the end of Mockingjay
by pollypink45
Summary: I HAVE NOTHING AGAISNT KATNISS! IF NOT READ MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS SO DO NOT READ IF NOT READ MOCKINGJAY! So this a one-shot on how Katniss saved Prim from the bomb in Mockingjay. This is one of the questions running through my head all time a after reading it. Please enjoy! What If... story


**AUTHORS**_** NOTE: I know not many people like it when you make people die but this a what if to do with **_

_**Mockingjay**__** so if you have not read it please no reading if you do not want spoilers to it.**_

* * *

**What If Katniss was Closer to Prim When the Bombs Went off**

* * *

Katniss POV

I was looking for a way to find the all kinds of colorful words President Snow. I am going to kill him for putting me through crap for about 3 years all of sudden parachute bombs go off and I see district 13 medics run into the mansion. After first round I see my Little Duck with her shirt untucked in the back. I sprint towards her with the 20 seconds I have and dive and tackle her to the ground to keep her from being bruned alive from the fire of the bombs.**  
**

Prim let out gasp of surpise. "Katniss?" she asks with her eyes widened from seeing me. Thats when I feel the agonzing pain from the bombs that just blew up but I keep my-self planted on top of her to keep her from being harmed. The pain gets worse this when I let out a full blown scream of agony from the burns I am getting. I swear the scream is the only thing that is heard in the room.

* * *

**Prim POV**

I hear my big sister's scream of agony from what she has done for me. She always saves me so I dig into my medical kit to find something to get her burns healed so she will live. All thats on my mind is that I have to save or else my life will be dull she is the only thing that I have proctecting me from most dangers of life.

"Prim... No you can't... heal me... it will not work." Katniss says with heavy breathes telling that she probaly will not make this near death experince even though she has surived many others.

"No Katniss you cannot die my life is that dull without you!" I shout at her.

"Prim... just rember I... died proctecting you and I... lov.." She only says in whisper and she takes her last breathe on Earth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Katniss!" I scream at the top of my lungs so probaly the whole world can hear me.

* * *

**Gale POV**

I am waiting for Katniss to come so I can give her a bow and arrow to do the honor of killing Snow but she never returned yet. Then I hear a agonzing scream. At least a mintute a later I hear Prim screaming something too. I wonder what shes doing here.

About 30 minutes later I see Prim running toward me with gun in hands and is in Catnip's Mockingjay Suite. Oh no what happened to Catnip and then I notice the mockingjay pin also.

"Prim what are you doing?" I ask her.

" Doing the job that Katniss could not full-fill. Which killing Snow." She says with some fire that Katniss has.

" what do you mean could not full-fill?" I ask with sad face.

" Gale... shes died! She saved my life by getting burnt to daeth by the bombs!" She shouts with tear fulled eyes. Oh crap I helped with the bombs and I did not mean to kill her. I am now crying so I take out my gun and turn to Prim.

"Lets kick Pesident Snow's butt!" I say with anger in my voice.

"Yeah!" Prim say running toward the room.

Once we get towards the room we see both Presidents there. Coin and Snow.

" Oh how wonderful the handsome cousion with the famous Mockinjay's sster that she loved dearly!" Snow said with lies dripping from his voice. At this moment Prim pulls the trigger.

"Looks like I can president if I kill Lover Boy cause The Girl On Fire is dead." says Coin with a smirk placed on her face.

"WHAT?!" I shout at her.

"Thats right I was only using them to take power of the country for my own good because old cranky woman!" says Coin. I pull the trigger then she face first off the railing and falls to her unfateful death.

* * *

**Peeta POV**

I am sittinhg waiting for the rebels to come back to 13 so I can see if Katniss can anwser some of my questions about my life. As soon as the rebels walk in I see Gale and Prim first I run over to them to see if Katniss is ok because I really need to make sure if these are real or not real.

"Where Katniss?" I ask because now I getting happy that she might me be dead.

"Dead!" Gale screams at me and runs wwith Prim to go somewhere else. I let the news sink and then I feel the old Peeta starting to come out and I sink to the ground and burry my head in my hands. All I do for that moment of that day is cry my eyes out. I never imaged her dying so soon. I honsety love her too much to move foward but I know she will want me to so I keep that in mind and stalk slowly to my room and lay on the bed thinking about all the happy moments that I finally can rember from all my memories coming back from her death. I guess the key to the hijacking was Katniss' death. I am breaking knowing that she is dead and that we cn be married and have childern but at least she is in a more better place than I am. I know she is with my father, her father, Rue, and Finnick ( D: ). I know from thisday forward I wil never forget the one and only Katniss Everdean.


End file.
